Globby/Gallery
Screenshots BH6IntroVillains.png Chibi Globby.png Darn It.png Globby arrested.png Karmi grabbed by Globby.png GO GO GO.png Chibi villains.png You guys still serving breakfast.png Globby eating.png Big munch.png Teeth glob.png More pancakes.png Season 1 Dibs threatened.png|Threatened by Yama's henchmen. DibsBR2.png|Yama asks where his money is. DibsBR3.png|Yama receives a call from Obake. DibsBR4.png|Dibs is put back on his feet. Dibs walk.png Dibs finger guns.png Dibs grin.png Dibs and Carl.png|Dibs and Felony Carl. Dibs sees woman.png Dibs steal.png Dibs theft.png Dibs fails at theft.png Dibs shows coins.png Carl and Dibs.png|Carl tells Dibs to give it up. Dibs sees chem-purse.png Dibs rubs hands.png Dibs trying to steal purse.png Dibs steals purse.png|Dibs stealing Honey Lemon's chem-purse. Dibs hit by box.png Dibs taxi purse.png And that's how you steal a purse.png Dibs trash.png Dibs and Mouse.png|Talking with a mouse. Dibs hears Krei entering.png Dibs hiding.png|Dibs hears Krei entering. Dibs box.png Dibs gets neurotransmitter.png Dibs Neurotransmitter.png|Wearing Krei's neurotransmitter. Dibs pushes button.png Dibs purse.png Dibs substance.png Dibs transformation.png|Transforming. Globby Dibs.png Dibs absorbed.png|Dibs being absorbed. Globby's origin.png Globby first.png Bluff reports Globby.png|First sightings. Happy Globby.png Globby stuck.png Globby looks at heroes.png Globby scanned.png|Scanned by Baymax. Globby Angry 1.png Globby tries to leave.png Globby street.png Go Go Goo.png|Go Go Tomago attacked by Dibs. Globby upset.png Globby bus.png|Run over by a bus. JoeDinerGlobby.png People stare at Globby.png|Civilians stare at Dibs. Globby grabs cat.png Carl with cat.png|Dibs and Carl at Joe's Diner. Dibs frown.png Globby ponders.png Carl feeds cat.png Globby breaks into Krei Tech.png|Breaking into Krei's office. Krei kidnapped by Globby.png Globby Headband.png Krei tries taking headband back.png|Krei tries taking his invention back. Big Roommates 3.jpg Globby and Krei.png|Dibs and Alistair Krei. Globby Attack.png GlobbyKrei.png Globby BR2.png|Honey Lemon motivates Dibs. Globby grabs Krei.png Globby Saves Krei.png Mouthless Globby.png|Saving Krei. Globby Elasticity.png This is awkward.png Globby decides to change.png New Supervillain.png Globby turns evil.png|Dibs decides to become a supervillain and call himself "Globby". Globby jump.png Globby swinging 1.png Globby glides.png GlobbyWindow.png GlobbyWindow2.png Globby shattered glass.png Globby Painting.png|Globby with the City Rising painting. Globby ceiling.png Globby chemball.png|Hit by by Honey Lemon's chem-ball. Globby slug.png|Destabilized. Globby melted.png Globby Ball.png|Globby morphs into a ball. Globby escapes.png Globby FM.png Globby bus top.png Globby sneak.png Globby hurt.png Globby loses arms.png|Losing his arms with little repercussion. Globby splat.png Globby hurt again.png Globby Museum.png Globby falling.png|Falling. Globby Noodle Burger.png|Globby in front of a Noodle Burger restaurant. Globby evades ball.png Globby bouncing.png Globby crashes against Baymax.png SplatteredGlobby.png Globby powers.png|Discovering his new powers. Globby Ice Cream.png Regular Globby.png Globby hammer.png Globby Swinging.png Globby attacks truck.png|Globby attacking the museum's truck. Globby scares driver.png Globby truck.png Globby BH6.png Globby catch.png Globby City Rising.png Globby Angry 2.png Globby and Hiro.png|Giving Hiro a chocolate bar. Globby Spring.png|Globby morphs into a spring. Globby door.png Globby in hideout.png Globby art piece.png ObakeGlobbyFM.png|Globby and Obake. Obake takes Globby's substance.png Obake examines Glob.jpg Globby complains.png Globby and Obake.png Globby bank.png Globby wide.png Globby gets Hiro.png Globby traps Baymax.png Globby locks vault.png|Locking Baymax and Fred. Globby monster.png|Globby morphs into a creature. Globby attacks Go Go.png Globby bull.png Globby chemical.png|Globby absorbs Honey Lemon's chem-ball. Globby escaping.png Globby mocks Hiro.png GlobbyObakeKK.png|Globby meets Obake again. GlobbyKK.png GlobbyKK2.png Villains.png|Globby, Obake and Noodle Burger Boy. Globby upside down.png Globby laser.png|Noodle Burger Boy shoots Globby. Obake bothered.png Obake and villains.png Noodle Burger Boy and Globby.png|Globby with Noodle Burger Boy. Water Globby 2.png Globby MM1.png Globby MM2.png Globby MM3.png Globby MM4.png Globby stealing.png Mini-Max scares Globby.png Globby fireball.png Globby vs Fred.png Globby extinguished.png Globby alley.png Globby arm.png Conspiracy wall 2.png Fred villain cardboards.png Globby cardboard.png Globby pins Baymax.png Globby attack 1.png Globby attack 2.png Globby chest hand.png Globby defeated.png Mini-Max projects Globby.png Mini-Max reminisces BR2.png Stole my wallet.png|Krei remembers Globby stole his wallet. Globby attacks Krei.png Globby stuck to wall.png Globby CTC.png Globby briefcase.png Dino Globby.png|Globby turns into a dinosaur. Dino Globby 2.png Fredzilla Globzilla.png Globbysaurus.png Dino hammer.png Pteranodon Globby.png Globby flies away.png Guys stuck.png Hiro in scooter CTC.png Noodle Burger Boy in Globby.png Oh no.png Globby explodes.png|Globby explodes. Globby takes case and Noodle Burger Boy.png Villain Trio.png Villain quartet.png|Globby and his associates. Obake and allies.png Obake glows again.png GlobbyCTC.png Globby and woman.png Globby globs.png JurassicParkReferenceOpenHouse.png|When Dinosaurs Rule the Earth or OPEN HOUSE Trio attack SFIT.png Villains wrecking havoc.png Globby absorbs security robot.png Security robot cuts globby.png Dino Globby sliced in half.png Robots sliced.png VillainTrio.png Do the Noodle.png Globby attacking SFIT.png Globby racket.png Globby racket 2.png Villains in lab.png Globby and Noodle Burger Boy play.png Fred conspiracy wall.png Honey looks at wall.png Obake Hiro and villains.png Hiro tries to escape.png Globby sushi.png|Globby questions Obake's plan. Globby Sushi 2.png Globby scares Hiro.png|Globby helps Hiro escape. Globby's friends.png ...Yeah.png Bull Globby.png Momakase slashing Globby.png|Globby vs. Momakase Momakase glob.png Globby traps Momakase.png Globby helps Hiro escape.png Bubble Globby.png Globby and Hiro outside LCC.png Globby Alley.png Globby ear.png Countdown to Catastrophe 1.png Globby Honey Wasabi Go Go.png I was too late.png Globby expanded.png Globby HL.png Globby heart.png Wasabi prepares.png|Globby in the background Wasabi blades.png Globby face.png Globby stops wave.png Globby wave.png Globby boat.png|Globby saved the city BH6 wait for the rest.png Group hug finale.png|Globby joining in the group hug Honey Globby photo.png Season 2 Nega-Globby.jpg|Hugging Baymax Nega_globby_human_dibs.png|Globby transforms back into his human form, Dibs Evil_Obake_family.jpg Fist fight.png Nega-Globby vs Globby.png Globby fight.png Nega-Globby fight.png Punch A.png Punch B.png Everything_is_going_good.jpeg Nega Globby survives.jpg|Nega-Globby still alive inside Globby Carl hugs Baymax.jpg GlobbyMMT.jpg Globby in the dark.jpg Globby grabs phone.jpg Kphone.jpg From 999 99.jpg K Phone.jpg Slippery phone.jpg Glob heart.jpg Marry me Globby.jpg Carl apartment.jpg Happy Globby.jpg Globby and Carl.jpg Chocolate hand.jpg Nega eye.jpg Globby whistle.jpg At Joe's.jpg Cheering for Globby.jpg Globby and fan.jpg Globby autograph.jpg Hand attacking.jpg Nega hand.jpg Tased Globby.jpg Sewer escape.jpg Globby is a criminal.jpg|Bluff Dunder: "Local hero and Krei Tech spokes-blob Globby has reportedly returned to a life of crime." Globby wall.jpg Scared Globby.jpg Arm out of control.jpg Nega-Globby face.jpg Pulling glob.jpg BH6 Globby alley.jpg Law enforcement has arrived.jpg Fred upside down.jpg Wall of glob.jpg Glob hug.jpg Not sleeping.jpg Fred punches Nega-Globby.jpg Taking control.jpg Globby tied up.jpg BH6 and Globby at factory.jpg Chocolate arms.jpg Choco-hug.jpg Globby reads.jpg Fred's figures.jpg Acid arm.jpg Globby ping pong.jpg Globby popcorn.jpg Fred grabs Globby.jpg Nega-Globby steals vacuum.jpg This isn't working.jpg Glob harmonica.jpg Globby Skymax.jpg Hiro Globby Honey.jpg Determination.jpg Chem-Purse HUD.jpg Bounce.jpg Nega-Globby comes out.jpg|Nega-Globby emerges out of Globby It worked.jpg Nega Globby splashed.jpg Flying Globby.jpg Globby vs Big Nega-Globby.jpg DragonNG.jpg Globby carrying Honey and Wasabi.jpg Globby defeats Nega-Globby.jpg BH6 Globby group shot.jpg Nega-Globby trapped.jpg Cruz finds BH6.jpg|Chief Cruz: "You are not going anywhere!" BH6 escape.jpg BH6 at Joe's Diner.jpg Globby disguised.jpg Fred-Carl.jpg Concept art Globby concept 1.jpg Globby concept 2.jpg Globby-concept-3.png Category:Character galleries